1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in articulated talking toys, and more particularly, pertains to new and improved interactive systems wherein the appearance of a conversation between the toy and a child is created.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those concerned with the development of articulated talking toys have long recognized the desirability of creating a toy that simulates interaction with the child by appearing to respond to promoted input from the child. Such interaction has heretofore been unattainable because of the problems associated with implementing the audio and control storage and processor requirements. The equipment to perform these functions could not be satisfactorily incorporated into the articulated talking toy. At best, umbilical cord arrangements were contrived.